To live is to love
by XXfrankie89XX
Summary: Grace Simmons is a K-9 handler for the Detroit police force, she loved her job and adored her neighbour Carl and he's android Markus. Carl had always made her promise if anything happened to him, she'd look after Markus for him. Now after an android uprising there was a price on Markus' head, Can Grace kept her job and her life afloat, while making sure Markus is kept alive?
1. Chapter 1

Another day done Finn" I sighed as I rested my head back on the headrest of my car, I'd just pulled onto my driveway after another long day at the station "We're off duty tonight boy so we can actually relax" I chuckled before scratching under the large dogs chin. A crackle filled the car before my radio kicked in, as the dispatchers voice rang through the car,

"We've had a 10-67 in progess, anyone in the vacinity of 8941 Lafayette Aveune" came the voice.

My head instantly span to the neighbours house, that's Carl's address. I grabbed the radio from the dash, bringing it to my mouth and responding quickly.

"Officer Simmons responding, I'm at the scene now" I said into the radio.

"Ok, asses the situation and we will send you some backup asap" came the reponse, I nodded in reponse before climbing out of the car.

I called to Finn who was at my side instantly, closing the door I made a beeline for Carl's house; Finn trotting at my side he's head turning left and right constantly.

"Easy boy" I muttered softly as I peered througth the large window, one hand reaching down to sooth the large german shepherd at my side; I creeked the door open and slowly stepped through "Seek Finn" I said softly, before sweeping my hand forward in front of me.

Instantly my K-9 partner launched into action, he's nose hit the ground as he followed a trail that was invisable to my eye; I followed him straight to the art studio. Nothing new there, Carl spent all he's free time in he's studio. My eyes narrowed slightly as the sound of raised voices flowed into my ears, now that was new. The only people who lived here was Carl and he's android Markus, they never fought. A thought suddenly hit me and I closed my eyes with a sigh, though Carl and he's son Leo fought all the time.

Finn released a low growl as I neared him, I clipped he's leash on just in case; he had a habit of jumping into action when there was conflict around him. I took a deep breath before swinging the door open and stepping through, Finn instantly became vocal at the sight before us. Leo had Markus cornered at the far end of the studio, while Carl was trying in vain to stop the attack. I scowled angrily as Carl fell from he's chair and Leo paid him no mind, though Markus looked truly concerned for the older man.

"Do not retaliate Markus" Carl yelled from the floor as he tried to crawl towards them.

I quickly mapped my route before unclipping Finn's leash, he continued barking but didn't move from my side; waiting he's commands.

"Finn defend" I called signalling towards Markus with a loud bark he sprinted across the room, planting himself firmly between Markus' legs; baring he's teeth and barking loudly in warning towards Leo.

I shot in the other direction and helped Carl back into he's chair, he smiled softly at me before glancing back towards Leo and Markus. An angry scowl instantly drifted over my face as I witnessed Leo kicking out at Finn, trying in vain to get past him and to Markus.

"I'm telling you now boy, you kick him and it won't be a 80 poind German Shepherd you'll have to worry about" I snarled my eyes flashing in fury.

"Your defending something like that?" he spat "It's not even human".

"I defend the innocent, regardless of the colour of their blood" I snapped in return, I turned and with a simple hand gesture sent Finn over to comfort Carl; last thing I needed was Finn reacting when he was this close.

Leo turned he's back and grumbled something under he's breath before walking away, my eyes glaring until I saw him leave the room.

"Thank you Gracie" Carl said with a tired smile.

"No thanks needed Carl" I smiled back, before placing my hand on Markus' arm to check he was ok "I haven't forgotten what I promised you" I added.

A loud bang instantly caught my attention my head spinning towards the sound, I stepped forward caiusly as Finn came to my side; he's ears perked and ready for action.

"I won't back down, not this time" came the loud voice of Leo "I'll kill him!"

At the mention of the word kill I pulled my gun, readying it for action; planting myself between the door and Carl and Markus. No one was dying on my watch, not today. Before I could even react Finn was gone from my side, dashing off to cut off Leo. I opened my mouth to call him back only for it to snap shut at the sound that filled the air, a gun shot followed by the blood chilling cry of Finn.

"FINN!" I screamed before kicking off the ground to chase after him, ignoring the called from Carl behind me.

Everything seemed to slow as Leo appeared in my eyeline, the angry scowl hardened on my face as I neared him; moments later I found myself laying the floor. A throbbing pain in my abdomen, a hard cough escaped me as I rolled to look at Leo; he was stood looking at me with wide eyes and a gun held out in front of him.

"Leo what have you done?" I heard Carl shout, as the world around me began to become fuzzy.

A loud bang caught my ear and the shouts of the backup I needed ten minutes ago, I allowed my eyes to close for a moment as the police entered the room.

"The android" I heard Leo shout "The android shot her".

I tried desperatly to explain the truth but I couldn't find my voice, another gunshot rang through the air and in the corner of my eye I saw Markus crumble to the floor; before the wrold around me went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned softly as the beeping I could hear was getting louder and louder, I turned my head slightly and tried to block it out; but to no aveil. With a deep groan I slowly opened my eyes, only to slam them shut again when I was assulted by a bright light. Trying once more I managed to crack my eyes open, allowing them to do a quick sweep of the room; before they closed again involinartaily.

"Miss can you hear me?" came a soft voice from beside me, I turned my head towards the voice and gave a short nod "Are you in pain miss? I can get you some more painkillers if they are needed?" the voice asked again.

"No, I'm fine thankyou" I uttered quietly before cracking my eyes open again, they landed on a young nurse who was standing beside my bed; a polite smile resting on her pretty face. The tell tail LED spinning on her temple, flashed as she watched checked my vitals.

Android.

Markus. I sat up quickly and gasped loudly as a pain ripped through my abdomen, causing me to fall back into the bed groaning.

"Please you have to stay still miss, you'll tear your stitches" the nurse said with concern in her voice.

"I need to see my Captain" I muttered "I have to know that Markus us ok" I added with heavy eyes.

"There is a man outside waiting to see you, I will bring him in if you like" the nurse smiled, I nodded slowly and she turned and left the room. Returning moments later, a sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I saw my captain trailing her.

"Simmons, how are you feelings?" he asked as he sat beside my bed, patting my on the arm awkwardly before leaning back and staring at my face.

"Captain, how is Markus?" I asked instantly "What ever you were told it's a lie, Markus would never hurt Carl or me. He cared for us both as we cared for him" I rushed.

"Enough Simmons, I am nearing my breaking limit of hearing you talk about these things having feelings and emotions. They are not human and they are not alive" Captain snapped "Markus has been dealt with as any cop attacker would be, he was neutralised and deposed of." He added with a stern look.

No, they killed him. My eyes widened in horror as I stared at my captain, he'd done nothing wrong and they'd destroyed him. I felt tears gather in the corner of my eyes as my mind wondered, I'd adored Markus and I'd promised Carl I'd protect him and I'd failed.

"That's not all I'm afraid I have to inform you that K9 officer Finn was killed in active duty last night" he went on to say, sadness in he's voice but he's face was void of any emotion.

The tears instantly fell from my eyes and down my cheeks, my boys were gone. I'd been partnered with Finn for 5 years and we'd always had each other's backs. Now he was gone and it was my fault, I'd got my partner killed.

"I'm giving you a couple of weeks paid leave Simmons, then your on desk duties until your fit to be back in the field" Captain stated before getting to he's feet and turning to leave the room "Get better soon Grace" He said before leaving the room and leaving me alone.

The three most important men in my life gone in one night, I was truly alone now for the first time since I was a rookie. I'd never felt so lonely in my whole life, I curled into a ball snd cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks, three weeks since I lost everyone I cared about in one night; nothing had been the same since. I'd returned to desk duty work, tried to put a brave face on and convince the world I'm fine; though if I was fooling it I wasn't sure. Everyone seemed to give me a wide birth, worried they say the wrong thing or I suddenly exploded. It was started to get on my last nerve, the only person who didn't tiptoe around me was Hank Anderson; we hadn't had much interaction in the past, but I so thankful for him now.

I tapped absentmindedly at the computer before me, my eyes glazed over not really seeing what was in front of me; a shadow over my shoulder caused me to frown. With a heavy sigh I turned and looked over my shoulder, groaning loudly as Gavin Reed came into view; I did not need his sarcastic face in mine right now.

"Hey, how's it going Simmons?" he asked with a cocky grin on he's face, as he sat himself down beside me; wow this man had no shame.

"What do you want Reed?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, just the sight of him was enough to annoy me.

"Ready for that date yet?" He said with a wink "or you still mourning over that machine and the fur ball?" he chuckled.

A red mist drifted over my vision as he's words flowed over me, within seconds I was on my feet; tipping he's chair as I got up. Without a moments I'd twisted and sat on he's chest pinning him to the floor, using all my strength to keep him there.

"That machine as you so called him is called Markus, yes he has a name! Use it!" I snarled gapping him in the chest with each word "and that fur ball was my partner, Finn! You ever disrespect my family again.." I growled.

"Simmons! Get off of him" shouted a voice from across the station.

With an angry snarl I pushed him into the floor before climbing off him, I turned at glared at the caption before laughter caught my attention; I span and glared in that direction. My eyes landed on Hank who was watching the scene unfold from across the station, an android stood just behind him; he's head cocked to one side seemingly in concentration.

"Simmons, Anderson my office now" the captain shouted again, before disappearing back into his office.

Groaning I stepped over Gavin making sure to give him a swift kick before walking away, in trouble again. I strode across the room and up into the captain's room, my mind still foggy from the rage I felt from Gavin's words. I flopped into a chair and allowed my arms to fall over the arms of it, giving the captain a 'what' look when he frowned at me.

"Grace, you can't keep taking your anger out on your colleagues" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Before I could respond the door swung open, Hank and he android walked in; Hank still sniggering softly until he's breath.

"Simmons that was brilliant" he laughed softly, clapping me on the back as he took a seat.

"Don't encourage her Anderson" the captain snapped with a sigh as he closed he's eyes in frustration.

Rolling my eyes I suddenly caught sight of the android standing at the back of the room, he's hands clasped behind he's back. Frowning I glanced around the room and saw no other chairs, I groaned in annoyance and glared back at Hank.

"Not going to offer him a chair?" I said loudly, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb.

"It doesn't need a chair" Hank responded instantly.

I scowled at him in anger before quickly getting out of my chair, I turned away from the two men and strode towards the android with purpose.

"Hello, I'm Grace Simmons, and you are?" I asked putting my hand out in front of me for him to shake.

"Conner, the android sent by cyberlife" He answered instantly, shaking my offered hand.

"Well Conner, there is no spare chairs but by all means your welcome to mine" smiled waving my hand back to show him said chair "I'd rather stand anyway" I added.

"Enough lieutenant" snapped the captain with a sigh "I am putting you on the deviant case with Anderson and Conner, I've also been told your being paired with a new k-9 officer" he added.

"No arguments" he said before I could even fight against it "It's happening with your say so or not. Now get out of my office you have work to do" he said.

I scowled at him angrily before storming from the office, dumb captain and he's captaining, I thought to myself.


End file.
